Guidebook To The Heart
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Ron is getting ready to go to Australia with Hermione, knowing he'll need to be strong for her. Little does she know how prepared he actually is.


**Guidebook To The Heart**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on November 5, 2017

* * *

Ron was on edge, but he'd been doing a great job of hiding it from Hermione. He wanted, no, needed to be strong for her, and he absolutely refused to add own fears to the already heavy burden she was carrying on her shoulders.

There were so many things about the upcoming trip that worried him. Spending so much time around Muggles, flying halfway across the world in those mental aeroplanes, and visiting some far-off country were all causing him a fair amount of anxiety. He'd only left England once, by magical means, and he'd had his whole family with him that time.

Worst of all, he was fearful of how Hermione's parents would react to everything, not the least of which would be the news that he, Ron Weasley of all people, was in love with their daughter… and that she felt the same.

But he had to push those worries aside. He knew it was up to him to help Hermione get through this and recover her parents; that responsibility weighed on _his_ shoulders, making him want to concentrate on her feelings and doubts instead of his own.

He slowly made his way up the stairs to his cramped room at the top of The Burrow, his thoughts focused on Hermione.

The need to support his girlfriend hardened his resolve to do whatever he could to make things easier for her—she'd had enough heartache for a lifetime. Flopping down on his bed, he decided to relax for a bit, letting those thoughts drift away until he felt better.

Since Hermione was busy packing with Ginny, and Harry was visiting Teddy, it was the perfect opportunity to continue his research. He was supposed to finish packing as well, but having a moment a privacy was not something that happened often, and he wanted to take advantage.

He reached a long, freckled arm underneath his bed and retrieved the book that he'd stashed there. He continued reading and making notes in the margins. Smiling to himself, he could almost picture the scandalized look on Hermione's face if she caught him writing in a book.

The door suddenly burst open, causing Ron to jump. He scrambled to hide the book by shoving it behind his pillow, but he was too late.

"Have you finished… were you reading, Ron?"

"I can read, you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes and strode forward, stopping at his bedside. "It's not something you do very often, unless you have to."

"Course not." Ron grinned, looking up at her. "Why do you think I'm in love with a walking library? Saves me a lot of unnecessary reading."

She tutted, but managed to blush. It seemingly happened every time he mentioned that he loved her.

She lifted an eyebrow and noticed that his empty suitcase sat open at the foot of his bed. The Muggle item looked out of place at The Burrow. Hermione froze and stared at, a reminder of the arduous journey ahead.

Ron, sensing something was amiss, sat up slightly. "Don't worry, I just need to throw my clothes and toothbrush in there. Can't we just take your beaded bag, instead of hauling these things around?"

She started, broken from the spell. "No, Ron. I… I don't know how my parents are going to react to magic when… if… we find them. I want to do things the Muggle way."

Ron could see her eyes shining, so he reached for her, shifting to the wall to make room on the bed. She collapsed into his embrace, her body shaking. His strong arms enveloped her, soothing and protective as they sprawled together on his orange sheets.

"Everything will be fine," he reassured her. "We'll find them and restore their memories. They'll be so proud of everything you did."

She sniffled. "I truly hope so."

He gently rocked her, whispering silly nonsense in her ear as she calmed down. This was exactly what he needed to be for her right now—comfort and support, not a cauldron full of nerves.

A few minutes later, Hermione's voice broke the silence. "What were you reading, anyway?"

He noticeably tensed up. "Er, nothing."

"You don't need to hide it, I know about the book—the one about charming witches. Ginny told me all about it. You and your brothers aren't nearly as elusive as you all seem to believe."

Ron paled. "Look, Hermione, it's not what you think."

She kissed him on the cheek, settling him down. "Don't worry, I've read it. There's a copy at the Hogwarts library, surprisingly. It actually has some great advice."

Ron smiled. "I admit, I did read it several times and it helped me a lot when it came to the two of us. Harry has it now though, I gave it to him for his birthday last year."

Hermione looked up at him, puzzled. "If it's not that, what were you reading and why did you hide it? I know you read those ridiculous Mad Muggle comics sometimes."

"It's not important."

Her cheeks reddened. "Oh God, it wasn't one of those filthy magazines, was it?"

Ron scoffed and shook his head. "Do you honestly think I need those, when I've had you to fantasize about for ages?"

Ron sighed, before shifting slightly to reach behind them and retrieve a small, thick book. He handed it to Hermione.

She scrutinized the cover for a moment. "Fodor's Australia '97. Is this… is this a guidebook?"

"Yeah. I… I asked Dad to pick it up for me, from that Muggle bookstore near the entrance to Diagon Alley."

"When was this?"

Ron looked away towards the wall, embarrassed.

"When he was picking up a few things for the wedding."

"Wait, what? Whose wedding?"

"Bill and Fleur's."

Hermione was visibly shocked, assuming he'd somehow got it in the last few days. "But… but that was nearly a year ago!"

"Might've been."

Her eyes were swimming as she came to a realization.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione whispered into his neck. "You were thinking of going with me, even back then? We weren't even… you know… together."

"I know," he whispered into her hair. "Just because we weren't together doesn't mean I cared less about you. I was kinda hoping we'd be together by the time we went to Australia. I still would have gone, even if you didn't feel the same way. I just remember how broken up you were when you came to The Burrow after you sent them away."

"Thank you, for coming with me. I know it'll be hard to leave your family, especially right now."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he admitted truthfully.

"I love you, Ron."

"Love you, too."

They held each other tight, basking in their mutual affection for one another. A love they thought they may never get to enjoy.

Hermione turned onto her back and settled into the crook of his arm, holding the book between her hands.

"What did you tell your Dad when you asked for this?"

"Well, we'd told him and mum that your parents went to Australia, yeah? We just left out the bit about the memory charms, so I told him you wanted to mail it to your folks, so they could find their way around."

"He didn't suspect anything?"

"No, he had enough going on."

She noticed Ron had marked several pages by folding the corners, causing a reactive frown.

Ron had been watching her intently. "Ha, I knew you'd disapprove."

"I don't disapprove. I just wouldn't do this to a book."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I know, they're sacred after all."

"Good, I'm glad that you finally agree."

He quickly tickled her ribs, causing her to squirm. She grinned and shook her head, opening one of the pages he'd marked. It looked like it was full of Sydney restaurant reviews. His writing in the margins was the most interesting part to her.

"Hemione likes French food. Maybe ask Fleur if it sounds authentic," she read out. "Ron, what's this part that's scratched out?"

"Oh… it, um, said 'Might be a good place for a date'. I didn't want you to see that, just in case."

"I take it this was written when you first got the book?"

He nodded.

"Adorable."

Ron was affronted. "I'm a bloke, Hermione. I'm not adorable."

"Sorry, I disagree."

"Barmy witch."

She read another note and giggled. "These kangaroo things sound terrifying with their jumping and kicking. A future pet for Hagrid?"

He smirked. "I'm not wrong, am I?"

She continued flipping through, seeing the work he'd put into it. Her boyfriend had made notes about all sorts of things—places they might like to see or eat at, places the Grangers might like, even notable libraries and museums.

"When did you find time to do this? And how? I've never seen you working on this."

"Well… since we left for the mission so quickly, I didn't get a chance to take it on the hunt. When we got back it was still in the drawer where I'd left it. I knew I needed privacy to continue going through it, so I took it to the only bloody place in this house where I could get that. The loo."

Hermione immediately dropped the book, as if it was on fire. "Ew!"

"Relax," he said, reaching for it and offering it to her. "I put a germ-repelling charm on it."

"Oh, that was clever."

"It's been known to happen."

She took it and put it aside, before snuggling against him. "Ron, I'm really touched you went to all this trouble."

"It was nothing. I just hoped we'd get the chance to go, together."

"Two more days. I can't wait to see them."

"I can't wait either. You deserve to feel loved and happy."

"I feel that way with you, Ron."

In her arms, the elusive calm that he sought was a balm to the worries in his heart.


End file.
